Forgotten Cruelty
by DevynSmith
Summary: Kakashi's sister had been missing for years, but one day she suddenly appears outside of the village with no memories of what had happened. Shortly after she shows up, a strange man comes to the village, a man who seems to know something about her. Will this dark man be able to help her, or will he just make things worse by calling for his master? (I don't own Naruto, only my Oc)
1. Chapter 1

_ Why am I running?_

I had been running for hours, but I had no idea why I felt I had to run.

_Where am I going?_

I felt like I was being guided. I had no idea where I was. I somehow knew where I was supposed to be heading… I needed to find him, my brother.

_What happened to me?_

I was covered in blood. I didn't know if most of it was mine or someone else's. I couldn't remember what had happened to me. I knew who I was, but it was as if someone had removed my memories. The past nine years were blank. There was a gaping hole where my memories should have been.

I had woken up in the mountains just before sunrise. I had no idea where I was, but I felt like I knew where to go. I started running, letting some invisible force guide me, and I continued to run as my surroundings slowly became more and more familiar.

_I've been here before…_

It had been dark for hours, but I recognized my surroundings. I knew this territory. I had run in this forest before. When I could see the soft glow of lights, I finally realized where I was. I knew why I had been running to this place. It was my home. I hadn't been here in so long that I had nearly forgotten the village I was from.

_Konohagakure…_

I finally gave myself a break when I could see the village gate; I slowed down and walked closer. Just before I reached the gate, I collapsed. Two men came running out once I was on the ground. One man had spiky hair and a bandage going across his nose, the other had his hair covering one eye. I couldn't hear what they were saying; I was too close to unconsciousness to try to listen. As the man with spiky hair picked me up, I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt safe here, and I felt like I knew these men.

_ I'm home… brother… are you still here?_

* * *

"Kakashi," Hamaki said quietly to the silver haired man, "the Lord Hokage wishes to speak to you right away."

"Alright," Kakashi sighed and turned back to the three young ninja before disappearing, "training is over for the day. We'll continue tomorrow at noon."

"Aww man," Naruto shouted, "I was just starting to get the hang of this! Why do we have to stop now?"

"Sasuke?" Sakura ran after her crush, "where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why? I was hoping we could do something together!"

"I'll spend time with you!" Naruto ran toward the pink haired girl.

"No!" she hit him and turned away, "why would I want to spend time with you?"

"Sakura…" Naruto watched her walk away from him. he was ho busy ranting about Sasuke that he didn't notice the person running up behind him.

"Watch it!" Kiba growled after tripping over the blonde boy.

"You watch it!" Naruto yelled, "You're the one who tripped over me!"

"That's only because you were dumb enough to be in my way!"

"Why you-"

"Will you stop arguing already?" Sakura yelled at the boys. She had turned back to see what was going on.

"Shoot! Naruto, you idiot! You distracted me!" Kiba started running again.

Naruto laughed at the other ninja, "well, dogs are stupid that it's pretty easy to distract them."

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and started growling at Naruto.

"Naruto you-"

"Distracted you from what? Why are you in such a big hurry?" Sakura asked before Kiba could get mad again.

"There's someone in the hospital," Kiba's head snapped up when he remembered that he had been going somewhere. He tried running again but he was stopped my Sakura.

"So," she was confused, "people end up in the hospital all the time after missions, what's so special about that?"

"But it's a girl," Kiba growled.

"So?" Naruto didn't understand why Kiba was so excited.

"So she's supposed to be really pretty, and no one knows who she is," Kiba finally managed to pull himself out of Sakura's grip, he was getting impatient. He was in a hurry, he didn't have time to explain it to the blonde idiot and his girlfriend. "Everyone's trying to get a look at her just in case they take her away!"

"Why would they take her away?" Naruto ran after Kiba, wanting to see the girl that apparently had everyone talking.

"You really are an idiot," Kiba rolled his eyes, "if no one knows who she is, she could be a threat to the village."

"What's going on down there?" Kakashi mumbled to himself. He was sitting on a roof, watching the people pushing to see in one of the hospital windows. He couldn't see who was in the bed, but whoever it was sure had a lot of visitors. There had been a swarm of people in the room but they were all pushed out a minute or two ago.

"Sasuke," Naruto yelled when he saw his teammate a short distance from the hospital.

"What do you want?" Sasuke groaned.

"Did you come to see the girl too?"

"What girl?"

"The girl in the hospital," Naruto sounded excided to know about something before his rival.

"Why would I care about some girl," Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away.

Naruto quickly ran over to the window and pushed his through the crowd so he could see in the window.

Even though he said he wasn't interested, Sasuke turned his head so he might be able to see who Naruto was talking about. Unfortunately, no one outside could see her well so they had to get the people who had managed to get into the room to describe her.

"Hmm," Kakashi couldn't see the girl well from his perch, the only thing he could make out was a bit of red hair, "maybe I can get something out of the Hokage."

"You're late," the Third Hokage stated when Kakashi stepped into the room.

"Sorry, I got distracted. There's quite a commotion by the hospital," Kakashi apologized, he wasn't going to make an excuse with the Hokage… and he wanted to know what was going on.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," the Hokage walked out the room, followed closely by Kakashi, "this morning, Izumo and Kotetsu found a young girl was found outside of the village. She was injured and is currently in the hospital. We haven't found any records that suggest she is a threat to the village, so she can stay her if she wants to."

'I don't see what this has to do with me," Kakashi could see the hospital now, the crowd had actually gotten larger.

"She's going to be living with you; you're going to take care of her."

"What?!" Kakashi was shocked, "Why me? Why not get someone else to do it? Iruka or Izumo, or let her live on her own like Sasuke and Naruto!

"I thought you would be the best choice," the Hokage turned into the hospital and stopped in front of one of the rooms.

"Why?!"

"Well," the Hokage opened the door, "she is **your** sister."

But Kakashi knew who it was before the Hokage told him. As soon as he saw her face, he knew. He didn't notice the people looking in the window, or the nurses looking at him. He didn't even notice the Hokage close the curtains so the children couldn't watch him. The only person he saw as he walked over to the bed was the young girl.

"Shade," he mumbled into the sheets and he hugged the still girl.

Shade had disappeared nine years ago, she had just turned five. No one knew where she could have gone. People searched for her for a while, but most gave up hope rather quickly. Their father was one of the first ones to stop looking for her; he was convinced that she was dead and he slowly made all of the other villagers believe it too. Kakashi was the only one who never really gave up hope; he wasn't sure what had happened to her, but he had refused to believe she was really gone.

She looked so different, she had grown up a lot, but she still looked like her. Her hair was shorter now, it went to her shoulders instead of her waist, but it was still silver with red tips. She looked like she was smiling in her sleep; she always used to smile, he was happy that hadn't changed. He knew her eyes wouldn't have changed; they would still be the deep crimson they used to be, the same color as blood.

The only things that were really different were the markings on her body. There was a black mark that started at the temple and almost went to the corner of her mouth on the right side of her face. There was a perpendicular line that intersected it just under her eye. There were three on her upper right arm, almost like tiger stripes, and one on her right forearm. There was an X on her left shoulder and two more stripes on the left forearm. Kakashi pulled down the sheets and saw that she was wearing baggy shorts and a tank top that ended at her midriff. There was a black like poking out from under her shirt and several similar markings on her legs.

"Those markings…" He lightly brushed the ones on her cheek.

"We aren't sure what made them, they aren't normal tattoos."

Kakashi didn't know what to say; he just pulled the blankets back up so they were covering the girl again.

"If you don't want to have her live with you," The Hokage smiled, "I'm sure I could get someone else to take her."

"No, I'll look after her," Kakashi looked at the Hokage, "I won't accept anyone else taking care of her."

"Her clothes are over there," the Hokage gestured to a chair in the corner, "don't forget them. She will be tested by Iruka once she's awake. We need to know how much ninja training she has had."

"What? But she disappeared before she could start her training."

"You know that she had a lot of potential before she went missing, it's highly likely that she's had some sort of training."

"I've missed you," he said quietly after the Hokage had left. He pulled down his mask and kissed her forehead before pulling a chair over and sitting down to read Icha Icha Paradise. After a few hours of reading, he started to get tired.

_How long are you going to sleep? _He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and let himself drift off.

* * *

_"Kakashi!" the small girl yelled as she ran to the silver haired teen_

_"Yes?" he picked her up and held her in his arms._

_"Are you leaving?"_

_"I have a mission," he set her down and ruffled her long hair._

_"But I don't want you to go!" she had tears in her red eyes, "you're always gone!"_

_"I'll only be gone for a few days," he knelt down in front of his sister, "I'll try to hurry so I can come back sooner, okay?"_

_"Okay…" she wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"Now come on, I'll give you a ride home."_

_"Yay!" she jumped onto his back and held onto him while he carried her, "aren't you going to be late now?"_

_"I'm always late," he laughed._

_"Why?"_

_"Well," he turned his head so he could see the young girl, "I guess it's because I'm always with you."_

_She sniffled and started to cry again._

_"What's wrong, Shade?"_

_"You're always getting in trouble because of me…"_

_"No," he set her down and wiped her tears away, "I get in trouble because of me. It's because I like making sure I get to see you before I leave on missions."_

_"Oh…" she smiled her brother, "So it's not my fault!"_

_"Kakashi!" Might Guy yelled from behind the two, "I thought you had an important mission, did you chicken out?"_

_"No," Kakashi turned, "I wouldn't want them to send you in my place; you'd only mess it up."_

_Before Guy could reply, Shade kicked him in the knee. "Be nice to my brother, creepy man!"_

_"She's pretty feisty," guy smiled at the child, "she's got spirit! I like that about her. She's going to be a fine ninja!"_

_"Pervert," Kakashi picked up Shade to keep her away from his rival._

_"What was that, Kakashi?" _

_"You'd better not try anything with her," Kakashi continued walking home with the girl, "she's twelve years younger than you."_

_Shade stuck out her tongue at Guy; she didn't like him. He was creepy and he was always arguing with her brother. However, Guy thought her attitude was cute. He couldn't wait to see what a good ninja she would be._

_Kakashi walked back into the village when he was done him mission. He had been gone for five days. He looked around the village but he couldn't find Shade. _

_"Guy," Kakashi walked over to his rival, "do you know where Shade is? I told her I would go see her as soon as I was back."_

_"You don't know?" Guy looked confused, "she's gone."_

_"Gone? What do you mean gone? Where is she?!"_

_"That's just it, no one knows where she is," Guy frowned, he thought Kakashi would have heard about it by now, "she disappeared the day after you left. We've been looking for her, there's no way a child that young could vanish like that… we can't find any trails from the ones who took her."_

_"No," Kakashi didn't believe it; she was so young… who would have taken her?_

_"Kakashi?" Guy asked him._

_Kakashi didn't answer him. _

_"Kakashi," Guy sounded weird, almost like a woman._

* * *

"Kakashi?" I whispered to the man who was using my legs as a pillow.

He mumbled in his sleep and I giggled.

"Kakashi."

He didn't respond.

"Wake up!" I pushed him off of me and he fell onto the floor.

"What?" he sat up and rubbed his head, "oh, you're up?"

"What time is it? Are we in the leaf village? How long have I been here? Why are you sleeping on me? Where are my clothes?" I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask him, "when did you get so old?"

He stuck his head out of the room and asked someone a question before coming back into the room. "6:47 AM, yes, about a day, I was tired, on the chair in the corner, and I'm not old."

"Why were you sleeping in here?"

You're my sister, I wanted to see you when you woke up," he handed me my clothes, "but the Hokage wants to see you too, so let's go."

"But I'm tired," I sighed as I pushed him out of the room so I could put my normal clothes on.

"Really?" he asked when I stepped out, "go put the other clothes back on."

"Why?" I asked.

"You aren't a ninja, you don't need to dress like that or carry around those weapons. No go put the other clothes back on."

I sighed and went back into the room. I didn't see what was so bad about my clothes. I had a tight red shirt that ended a few inches above my waits and a short red shirt with a slit up the side. Of course, I was wearing shorts under the skirt. I was also wearing black gloves and had twin tanto attached to a belt.

"Better?" I asked when I stepped out of the room wearing the other clothes.

"Yes," she could hear the smirk in his voice, "now let's go."

"Fine, but you can carry these," I pushed my clothes into his hands, "it's your fault we have to carry them anyway."

I couldn't answer most of the questions that the Hokage asked me because of my missing memories, but he seemed to understand. He told me that I could stay in the village if I wanted to, and I told him that, that would be great. Arrangements had already been made for me to stay with Kakashi, but I didn't have any problems with that. Now I just had to see this Iruka guy to get tested.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's Iruka?" I looked at my brother as he walked with me to the ninja academy. I wanted to know who he was; after all, he was the one who was supposed to be testing me.

"You don't remember?" Kakashi sounded slightly surprised.

I shook my head. "I don't think I knew anyone named Iruka."

"You mean you never knew his name, really?" he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"What's so funny?" I tried to get away, "who is he?"

"You'll see," he pointed down the hallway, "third door on the right."

"Fine," I pouted and left my brother as he pulled out a book.

* * *

"Kakashi," Iruka asked after turning into the hall, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kakashi wanted to see how much the Hokage told Iruka, "shouldn't you be with your class right now?"

"The Hokage asked me to test someone for graduation, he thinks the kid might have hidden potential."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I'm not sure actually," Iruka rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "he didn't tell me and I don't know which of the students he thinks is ready to leave the academy."

"Oh," the silver haired man smiled from behind his mask, _so Iruka doesn't know anything about it, this should be an interesting reunion._

"So how's Naruto? Is he doing okay with the training?" Iruka was worried about the blonde boy, he had only graduated four days ago.

"He's doing just fine, all three of them are doing great."

"I'm glad," Iruka smiled, "I worry about my students."

"They aren't your students anymore," Kakashi understood that Iruka cared about them, especially Naruto, but he had to understand that they're his students now, "but there is someone waiting for you in the other room."

"Already?" he laughed, "but the testing wasn't supposed to start for another ten minutes!" The man continued to the room, the meeting was supposed to be at noon but Kakashi had actually been early. He wanted to see if his sister had been trained. Once the door to the testing room had closed, Kakashi moved closer and listened to what was going on in the other room.

* * *

I turned quickly when I heard the door open and the sudden movement made me fall to the ground. I had gotten bored while I waited so I had pushed the desk into a corner and put the chair on the desk, but I discovered that I hadn't needed to do that because I was somehow able to walk up the wall and stand on the celling. I had been keeping myself busy by drawing small pictures on the celling.

"What the- are you oaky?" the man who had interrupted my masterpiece came over to me to see if I was alright. I had fallen before he saw me on the celling.

"I'm fine," I looked at the man; he looked slightly familiar, "I didn't fall that far."

"That's good," he helped me up, "are you the one who's being tested?"

"You bet!"

"I don't think I've see you around the village."

"I haven't been here for a while," I frowned, trying to figure out how I knew this man, he just looked so familiar.

"Well let's see if you've had enough training to graduate," he smiled.

_No… _I stared at Iruka, _it couldn't be him… could it?_

"I'd like you to make a clone first," he was starting to get uncomfortable from my staring.

_That… definitely isn't a clone…_ there was what looked like a puddle of water next to me.

"Unbelievable," Iruka mumbled, "that's even worse than Naruto…"

"Sorry," I mumbled, "can I try again?"

"Go ahead," he sighed, "Make a clone of yourself."

I tried again and the result was the same as the first time: a puddle of water on the ground.

"Once more," he shook his head, "this is your last try."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt the energy in the room condense next to me. It felt just about the same as it had the first two times; I couldn't make anything else happen. Besides, for some reason this just felt… right.

I opened my eyes; there was now a pile of sand between the two puddles of water. "Oops…"

"Sorry, but I can't let you pass with results like that."

_It's him… I can't believe it's actually him… out of everyone who could have been picked to test me, why did it have to be this man? There's only one way to find out if he remembers me…_

"Alright, I sighed and turned to the door, "see you around, Cupcake."

"Cupcake?" his frown slowly turned into a confused smile, "Shade?"

I smiled at him and nodded. When I was little I would always ask him to play with me. Even though he was a lot older than me, he never said no. I never actually knew his name, and I didn't want to ask him what his name was, so I called him Cupcake.

"I can't believe you failed," Kakashi sighed when we stepped outside.

"You were listening?"

"I couldn't help but overhear what was happening in there."

"I can't believe you…" I pushed him, "you're horrible!"

"Well I can't believe that you, my little sister, are a worse ninja than Naruto."

"So, what, was I supposed to be a great ninja just because I'm related to you?"

He shrugged.

"Your logic is seriously flawed, "I look up at the cloudless sky, "who's this Naruto guy? Iruka said something about him too.

"He's the number one knucklehead ninja in the Hidden Leaf, he was at the bottom of his class."

"Then I'm the worst of the worst?" I started running ahead, "I don't think that's too bad, at least I'm good at something!"

"No, it means you're the worst at a lot of things," he chuckled when I fell, "and now you're going to be stuck in a class with a bunch of kids who are less than half of your age and a teacher you used to call Cupcake."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Iruka was Cupcake…" I looked up at him from my spot on the ground.

"I guess I forgot about the crush you had on him," I could hear the smile in his voice as he continues to walk away from me.

"You're an ass," I mumbled as I watched his back. Yes, I used to have a huge crush on Iruka… but what little kid didn't have a crush on someone older?

"Language," he sighed.

I sat up and flipped him off. "I'm not a child anymore."

"You still act like one."

"Oh shut up," I stood and dusted myself off, "where are we going?"

"There are some things we need to get for you."

"Like what?" I could smell something in the air, something delicious… and it made my stomach growl.

"Clothes, for example."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You only have one pair."

"Oh…" I looked at a small building when Kakashi turned into a store, that's_ where the smell was coming from_.

"Are you coming?"

"You know, I don't think I want to be a ninja," I walked into the shop my brother had entered, "I don't want to be stuck in a class with little kids."

"You don't need to be trained," he handed me some money and pulled out his book, "now go find some clothes you like, I'll be outside."

* * *

"How did she do?" The Hokage asked when he stepped into the room.

Iruka was sitting at his desk, thinking; he had thought that Shade was dead, most of the village did. He looked up when the Hokage walked in and pointed to the three piles on the floor, "see for yourself."

"Interesting," he was looking at the mess.

"She doesn't appear to have had much training as a ninja."

"What was it you asked her to do?" The Hokage turned to Iruka when the water started to rise up.

Iruka was shocked. There was now two clones of Shade looking at him and the sand was starting to mold into something as well. "Make a clone."

"And there are three clones here."

"Looks like she passed…" Iruka was shocked.

"It would seem that she has been trained fairly well," The Hokage scratched his chin, "she's able to make both water and sand clones. Find her and give her a headband, she will be placed on Kakashi's team. Keep an eye on this one."

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

* * *

"Where did he go?" I looked around. Kakashi said he would be outside but I couldn't see him anywhere. I smiled when I heard someone laughing. I walked toward the noise and ended up at the building that smelled good; it was a ramen shop. There were six people there, all around my age. I stood back and listened to them talking; none of them had noticed me yet.

"I'm telling you," a boy wearing a coat with the hood up sounded frustrated, "she isn't there anymore!"

"So? She probably just got released," another boy sighed; he had his hair tied back into a spikey ponytail.

"Yeah," this boy was a little bigger and had a mouth full of ramen, "people don't just disappear, Kiba."

"W-hat if she r-really was… dangerous…"a really quiet voice came from the girl beside the boy with the hood, Kiba.

_Who are they talking about?_

"Yeah!" the blonde girl shouted from beside the bigger boy, "she probably came here to steal my Sasuke! If she touches him I'm going to-"

"All you ever talk about is Sasuke," the bored boy put his head in his hand, "why don't you try talking about something else for a change."

"Why should I? It's only natural to talk about someone when you're in love!"

"More like obsessed," Kiba laughed at her.

I watched as something inside Kiba's jacket moved. A small dog climbed out and jumped onto his head, it was watching me. _So someone's finally noticed me after all…_ I smiled; it was a cute little puppy.

"Well this girl is all you guys have been talking about for a few days now!"

"That's different," I could hear the smirk in Kiba's voice, "she's cute, not to mention mysterious."

"Are you saying I'm not cute?!" the loud girl's face was starting to get red from anger.

"So what if I am?"

"A-and she could b-be dangerous…" the quiet girl mumbled.

Ponytail sighed again, "she's just another troublesome girl, nothing to get that worked up about."

"Come on Shikamaru," the bigger boy laughed, "you went over there to see her too."

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"Sure," Kiba laughed, "but I wonder what the Hokage was doing there."

"I told you!" the loud blonde shouted, "she's dangerous, probably a big criminal! He was probably there to take her to the prison!"

"But that doesn't explain why Kakashi was there," Shikamaru looked at the girl, "or why no one saw him leave the room."

"No one's seen him yet today either," I could hear the frown in Kiba's voice.

_Oh… _I took a step back, trying to leave the stall, _I guess they're talking about me... _

"Have none of you noticed the person standing behind us?" a boy with spikey hair said calmly. It was the first thing this guy had said.

"I wanted to see how long it would take them to notice," Shikamaru was smirking when he turned to me.

The dog barked when Kiba turned to me. "It's her…"

"You mean that's the girl everyone's talking about?" the blonde yelled again, "what's so special about her? And what's with those weird marks on her body?!"

"Do you always have to be so rude?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I-I think…" the shy girl wouldn't look at me directly, "she l-look nice…"

"I think she looks hungry," the bigger boy turned back to his food.

"You think everyone looks hungry," Kiba scoffed.

"Why would she come into a ramen stall if she wasn't hungry?"

"Chouji's right," Shikamaru turned back around when my stomach growled.

"I, uh," I sat down next to the wall, "hi!"

"So who are you?" Kiba asked me after I had gotten my food, "and what's with the tattoos?"

"K-Kiba…" the quiet girl whispered, "you s-should introduce y-yourself first…"

"Fine," he growled slightly, "I'm Kiba and these are my teammates Hinata and Shino."

"You're ninja?" all six of them had a headband somewhere on their body.

"I'm the best ninja in the village!" Kiba boasted.

"No you aren't! My Sasuke's the best ninja!" the blonde girl was really defensive when it came to this this Sasuke guy. "I'm Ino, the most beautiful girl in the village, and these two morons are Chouji and Shikamaru."

"Your Sasuke? So you're dating him?"

"No," Kiba answered my question before Ino could even open her mouth, "but all of the girls wish they isn't the most beautiful either, not even close."

"What do you know?!" Ino turned on Kiba then smiled at me, "Sasuke and me are in love, so you'd better stay away from him!"

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Oh, Shade," Kakashi stuck his head into the stall, "there you are."

"You're the one who disappeared," I mumbled around a mouth full of ramen.

"I see you guys have met my sister," he grabbed my bag, "I'll drop this off at my place then you can come with me. I forgot that I was supposed to meet my team for training."

"Idiot," I smiled when after he was gone, "how can you forget something like that?"

"Sister?" Kiba jumped up, "you're related to Kakashi?"

"Yeah," I stood up and turned away from my unfinished food.

"So wasteful," Chouji muttered, he was about to order another bowl. I looked back at my bowl of ramen, I had barely eaten any of it.

"Here," I set my bowl in front of him, "now it's not being wasted."

"See you guys around," I waved before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakashi sensei!" a pink haired girl ran over to us, I knew her name was Sakura from my brothers description, "you're late!"

"That's a bit of an understatement," the black haired boy, Sasuke, looked bored, "you told us training would start three hours ago."

"I said to meet here, I didn't actually specify what time the training would start," I could tell Kakashi was smirking when he said it.

"Who's she?" Naruto, the blonde boy, had been trying to sneak up on Kakashi when he noticed me standing behind his teacher.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Sakura walked closer.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted, "you're that girl from the hospital!"

"How does everyone know about me?" I looked up at Kakashi.

"Kiba was right, you really are pretty, right Sasuke?"

"Whatever," he smirked at me when the blonde turned away from him.

"This is the girl everyone's talking about?" Sakura turned around and mumbled, "No fair… she's cuter than I am! Sasuke's going to fall in love with her for sure…"

"What was that?" I hadn't quite heard the last part of what she had said.

"Nothing!" she smiled at me.

"Are you a ninja?" Naruto asked me.

"Do you see a headband?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"I guess not… hey, those are some cool tattoos!"

Sakura looked at the marks on my body. "I guess they are kinda cool… what are you doing here, anyway?"

"This is Shade," Kakashi glared at the two boys who were still looking at me, "my little sister."

"You have a sister?!" Sakura asked, "why didn't you tell us before? Why haven't we seen her around the village?"

"That's not important," he sighed, "she's going to sit in on our training for a while."

"Are you going to train her as a ninja?" Naruto asked.

"No," I decided to answer for my brother, he seemed like he was getting annoyed, "but I don't have anything else to do and Kakashi said I could come with him!"

"How old are you?" Sakura followed me to the side of the clearing.

"I'm fourteen," I smiled at her.

"Fourteen?" she was struggling to smile, "great, she's older too… what if Sasuke likes older girls?"

_I wonder why she keeps mumbling things about Sasuke… _then I remembered what the others had said about all of the girls seeming to like the dark haired boy. "I don't think he's my type."

"What?!" Sakura looked like she was going to faint.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to try to 'steal' him from you."

"How can you not like Sasuke? He's perfect!" she was trying to get me to see how amazing he was but I could see she was happy that I didn't like him yet.

"Sure, he's cute," I smiled, I had been right about her thinking I was trying to move in and take the love of her life, "but he seems a little too cocky for me."

"But that's one of the things that make him so cool! Oh well… you'll fall for him eventually… everyone does…"

"I'm not everyone," I rolled my eyes, "do you want to hang out when you're done training?"

"What? Hang out… with me?"

"Well sure," I smiled, "you seem nice and I'm new here. You could show me around and tell me about everyone."

"Sure!" Sakura was thinking that if she became friends with the new girl, she could explain that Sasuke is hers.

"Come on Sakura!" Naruto called.

I found a rock to sit on while they trained; I was only a few feet away from them. They were doing target practice. Sasuke was really good, hitting the center almost every time. Naruto wasn't that bad, he hit the target about half of the time. But I had no idea what Sakura could do, she had only thrown two knives because she was busy watching Sasuke.

_I wonder if I would be any good at it, _I wondered as I watched them, _it looks like fun…_

"Shade!" someone yelled from beside me.

Naruto jumped at the sudden noise and threw a knife in my direction. The knife was heading straight for me but I jumped back right before it hit. I grabbed the trunk of the tree I had jumped toward and let myself swing around. I was now crouching on the side of the tree, staring at my brother and the three young ninja.

"I thought you said she wasn't a ninja," Sasuke was the first one to speak, he looked mildly impressed.

"I'm not," I was surprised that I had been able to do that, "I couldn't make a clone… I failed the test."

"Shade," Iruka walked over to me.

"Mr. Cupcake," I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I was wrong to fail you, and this shows that you should be ready to graduate," he held out a headband, "congratulations, you're now officially a ninja!"

"Thank you Cupcake!" I jumped off of the tree and hugged Iruka. The impact made us fall to the ground.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be a ninja," Kakashi walked over.

"I didn't want Iruka to be my sensei," I smiled.

"I'm not that a bad of a teacher," Iruka frowned slightly.

"But if you were my sensei," I stood up and offered him my hand, "I would have to stop calling you Cupcake!"

I skipped away from them and went over to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Sakura was welling at Naruto and Sasuke looked quite annoyed.

"Naruto, you idiot, pay attention to where you throw things!" Sakura was shaking him.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to!"

Naruto broke away from the yelling girl and ran over to me. "Sorry for almost hitting you. How did you do that? It was amazing!"

"I don't know," I tied the headband around my waist, "it just sorta happened."

"It was cool," Naruto smiled and leaned in closer to me.

"What are you doing?" Sakura hit him.

"I just wanted to see if the tattoo went over her eye…" he groaned.

_Note to self, don't piss Sakura off…_

"Actually," Sasuke was looking at me again, "how was it even possible to get a tattoo that close to your eye?"

"Maybe it was some kind of jutsu," the pink haired girl suggested.

I shrugged and looked at the marks on my arms. "Don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"She doesn't remember anything from the past nine years," Kakashi walked back over to the us and pulled out his book, "it could be a type of jutsu, but it isn't one I've seen before. Let's get back to work. Shade, you're on our team for the time being."

"If she doesn't remember anything, how is it even possible for her to control her chakra?"

"I don't know," Kakashi sighed, "it's actually possible that… never mind, it's complicated."

"What do you mean?" Sakura was frowning."

"Are you going to test her like you did with us?" Naruto frowned.

"You idiot," Sakura hissed, "that tested our teamwork; it won't work if she does it alone!"

"Oh yeah…"

"But he was also testing our skills," Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "weren't you?"

"Very good, Sasuke," Kakashi turned his attention to me, "and after what we just saw, I wouldn't mind seeing what you can do."

"What do I have to do then?"

"Get one of these bells from me by sunrise," he held up two bells, "if you can get one, you pass. If not, you fail and you'll get sent to the academy."

"Okay?" I was about to run at him.

"But," he put the bells on a belt, "if you can get a bell, you have you give it to Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke. Whoever you give it to will be sent back to the academy."

"So… either I fail or I make one of them fail?"

"That's right."

"Then why even bother trying?"

Kakashi stared at me.

"If someone has to fail I would rather it be me than one of them."

"You pass."

"Yay!" I smiled, "What?"

"It was to test your teamwork. You didn't go against them and try to make one of them fail so you pass my test."

"Hooray!"

"But I still need to test your skills, so attack me."

"Oh…" I didn't run toward Kakashi, I ran passed him.

"He said attack him, not run away from him!" Naruto shouted.

"Just shut up and watch," Sasuke knew what I was trying to do.

I ran to the targets that were behind my brother and picked up some of the shuriken before turning and throwing them. He dodged them easily and disappeared.

_What now? Where did he go?_ I closed my eyes and listened. I heard the ground beneath me shift slightly and jumped just in time. Kakashi's hand brushed my leg, but he couldn't quite grab me.

"Woah," Sakura gasped, "not even Sasuke avoided that one!"

"She's so fast," Naruto's mouth was hanging open.

Sasuke laughed when I flipped out of the way of a rope trap and landed on my ass. "Naruto, she's even less graceful than you are."

"At least she didn't get caught!"

"You idiot," Sakura explained to the blonde boy, "you just insulted yourself!"

"Good instincts," Kakashi flipped to the next page, "but your balance needs a little work."

"And you need to start paying more attention," I smiled and threw a few shuriken at him. while he was dodging, two of my clones jumped on him. His eyes widened in surprise. I took the opportunity to throw a few more shuriken at him but he poofed away, being replaced by a log.

"Dammit," I laughed, this was a lot of fun. I looked around, trying to find him, but he stepped out from behind a tree.

"Very good," he put his book away, "I have to say that I'm actually impressed, you're almost as good as Sasuke. You almost got me with that last attack."

"Well," I smiled at him, "it's easy to hear someone running at you so I thought it would be better to put a clone in the trees. That way they could jump at you without making much noise."

"It was a good idea," he stepped closer, "but you forgot one important thing."

"What's that?"

"Never let your guard down."

Kakashi picked me up and threw me toward the river but I tried to hold onto him. This messed up his throw and I landed in the shallow water.

* * *

_The man pulled my head out of the water and hissed in my ear, "You didn't listen." _

_I gasped, trying to breathe in as much air as I could before he forced me down again. I struggled against the hand when I inhaled water. I couldn't breathe; I needed to hold my breath for just a little longer. My head was pulled up just before my lungs exploded._

_"I told you to kill him. Why didn't you listen?" _

_"He was just a kid," I coughed. _

_The grip on my hair tightened and I took a deep breath as he forced me down again. My head was pounding, I wouldn't be able to take much more of this. _

_"I told you to kill him. Why didn't you listen?" he asked again after he pulled me up._

_I tried to answer but I was coughing too hard to form words. He didn't wait for my couching to subside before pushing my head down again. This time, when he pulled me up, I forced myself to answer between coughing fits._

_"I'm sorry, I won't disappoint you next time."_

_"Good girl," I could hear the smile in his voice as he lifted me to my feet, "you've been so rebellious since you're tenth birthday, you should really learn how to behave properly."_

_"I'm sorry," I whimpered slightly when his tongue touched my cheek. He was licking the blood from the cut he had given me. The cut that went across my eye._

* * *

"Shade?" Kakashi ran toward her when her clones disappeared. She wasn't moving.

"W-what happened?" Sakura watched her sensei carry the girl away from the water. She was clinging to his jacket and shaking really badly.

"He didn't throw her that far," Naruto was even more confused than his teammate, "she should be fine…"

"Training's over," Kakashi tried to set shade down, but she wouldn't let go of him.

_What's going on? That definitely isn't a normal reaction… _Sasuke wasn't going to show the others that he was as confused as they were. Instead, he turned and walked back to the targets; just because Kakashi wasn't going to be there didn't mean he couldn't still train. Normally he would go back to his house, but he wanted to find out what was wrong with the girl.

"Is she okay?" Sakura slowly walked over to where Kakashi was crouching.

"She isn't injured, I think she's just… remembering something from her past," he picked her up.

"It doesn't sound like it's anything good," Naruto said loudly.

_What could have happened to her?_ Sasuke asked himself. The girl was whimpering slightly and still shaking uncontrollably, but she wasn't holding onto Kakashi any longer. Instead she was holding her hand over her right eye, the eye with the black marks over it.

"I'm going to take her home, hopefully she'll be better in the morning," Kakashi started walking out of the training area, "meet back here in two days. Noon again."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Drew- Thanks! I'm so happy you liked it!**

**kishe- I hope you liked this one too!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh," I answered the door and saw Sakura standing there, "Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," she smiled, "we're teammates, I… I was worried about you…"

"Come in," I moved to the side so she could step into the house, "Kakashi went out to get groceries… he was supposed to be back half an hour ago."

"Sounds like him," she laughed.

"You didn't have to come here to check on me, we're supposed to meet for training tomorrow."

"I know…" she sighed, "but we couldn't hang out yesterday and, honestly, I was actually looking forward to doing something together. Not many of the girls here are very friendly because they all like Sasuke, we view each other as rivals and don't let ourselves get too close to each other…"

"Oh," I frowned, "so you don't have many friends?"

"Right," she blushed a little at having admitted that.

"Well you have me now," I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"So… you really don't like Sasuke?"

"Not right now, and, even if I did end up falling for him, I wouldn't try to take him from you. You saw him first, right?"

"I think we're going to be great friends!" she shouted.

"Yeah!"

"What's with the mess?" she looked shocked, there was flour all over the kitchen.

"I was, uh, baking, I was going to make cookies next, want to help? It would make up for me not being able to go out the other day."

"Sure," she looked at the paper where I had the recipe written down.

"And you can even give some to Sasuke."

"Cha! These will be the best damn cookies he's ever had! But… what if he doesn't like cookies?" her face fell.

"Then we try something else next time!"

"Yeah! Let's get started!"

We were both excited when we started and we were making a huge mess in the kitchen. We made so many cookies that we could have given one to almost every person in the village.

"Do I even want to know what's going on in there?" Kakashi asked when he walked into the house and saw the flour in the other rooms, "oh, Sakura, when did you get here?"

"She got here a while ago. She came over to see if I was okay," I smiled at him.

"Well at least you're getting along. And you two can be the ones to clean this mess up," he sighed and set the groceries on the table, "Shade, you can make supper too."

"I can't cook," I pouted.

"What do you mean you can't cook?" my brother sighed.

I tapped my head. "I can't remember anything, remember?"

"I could stay and show you," Sakura volunteered, "if you don't mind, Sensei."

"Pleeeeaasseeee?" I looked up at Kakashi with big eyes.

"It's fine with me," he sighed, "as long at her parents know."

"Oh," Sakura smiled at me, "I told them I was coming to see you, and they know that something had happened to you yesterday, so they said to stay for as long as I needed."

"Yay!" I jumped around the kitchen but rammed my side into an open drawer, "ouch…."

"Are you okay?" Sakura looked at me.

"Yup," I squinted when I poked my side with my finger, "perfectly alright."

"You're kinda accident prone, aren't you?"

"Maaayybeeee," I stuck out my tongue.

* * *

I can't remember what Sakura said the dish was called, but it smelled really good. It had beef and a lot of other things in it. She wrote down the recipe for me so I could make it again one day. When the food was done, I set the plates on the table. Kakashi was already sitting down, but he was still reading his book.

"Hey," he reached toward me when I grabbed the book out of his hand.

"No reading at the table."

"Fine," he turned his attention to his plate, "this looks great you guys."

"Thanks," I smiled, it was the first time I remembered cooking anything and Sakura had actually let me do most of it. She explained how to do everything then why things had to be done a certain way. She said I did really well!

I looked over at the only friend I had so far. I was glad she wasn't as annoying as that Ino girl seemed, but she seemed to have this weird fascination with my brother. She kept staring at him. I wasn't really sure why. _What's she doing? _I asked myself. She hadn't touched her food yet, she was just watching Kakashi. We both jumped when there was a knock on the door. We turned to the door for a moment and Sakura was frowning at my brother when I looked back at her.

"I'll get it," Kakashi stood up; he was already done his food.

"What's wrong?" I asked once Kakashi was out of the room.

"I wanted to see what his face looked like…"

"Oh," I frowned, "actually, he even wears the mask when it's just the two of us… and I haven't paid much attention when he takes it off to eat. I'm not sure why he wears it."

"Really?" she sighed, "I was hoping you could tell me why he never takes it off…"

"I guess I'll just have to have you over again, see if we can't get a look at his face!"

"Alright," Sakura smiled, she seemed to like the idea.

"You have another guest," Kakashi walked in, followed by Iruka.

"Cupcake? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were getting used to life in the village," he smiled at me and Sakura, "I'm happy to see that you're already making friends."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I really like it here, and Sakura said she would show me around tomorrow. We were supposed to do it yesterday but there wasn't a chance after we were done training."

"That's great," he smiled.

"Yeah! Do you want something to eat?"

"I was actually on my way to meet up with a few friends but thought I'd stop by for a quick visit."

"Oh… have fun with your friends!"

He nodded before leaving and I could hear Kakashi and Iruka whispering in the other room before Iruka left.

"Why do you call him Cupcake?" Sakura looked at me.

"It's what I called him when I was little," I laughed, "I didn't actually know his name and, well, Cupcake was good enough for me."

I explained my brief time in the village to Sakura, but it didn't take long; I had only been here for five years and I only remembered some parts of that. I remembered my brother, Iruka, the creepy man in the green spandex suit and the bad haircut. Oh, and I vaguely remembered the two guards who found me at the gate, the Hokage said their names were Izumo and Kotetsu; they used to play with me once in a while and help me when I got lost, but they were usually pretty busy.

I also told her about what happened yesterday. I told her everything I could remember about the man who had tortured me to make me listen. I couldn't remember who it was, but I thought that I could recognize him if I ever met him again.

In return, Sakura told me about her childhood, about how all of the kids picked on her because of her big forehead. Shortly after she had finally found a friend a friend in Ino, she was left alone again. All of her friends turned their backs on her because they all liked Sasuke.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over," I smiled at her.

"It was a lot of fun," she stiffened slightly when I wrapped my arms around her, but she slowly relaxed into the hug, "I can't wait until training tomorrow, it will be first time we get to train with you!"

"And I'll get to see what you guys are really made of!"

"It's already dark," Kakashi walked into the room after Sakura was gone, "follow her to make sure nothing happens."

"What?"

"Make sure she's safe, even Konoha can be dangerous at night," he leaned against the wall, reading his book, "think of this as extra training: if she notices you, you fail… but if you can get all the way to her house without her noticing, I won't make you cook tomorrow."

"Challenge accepted," I ran toward the stairs, heading for my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I tried to picture my brother with a confused look on his face.

"It feels sneakier if I go out my window; I feel more like a ninja this way!"

I could hear him chuckling quietly as I shut my bedroom door. It took me a moment to get the window open, the lock was stuck. But, when I finally got it open, I jumped onto the roof and started running in the direction Sakura had gone.

* * *

**You know, when I started writing this, I told myself Shade wouldn't become friends with Sakura or Ino… I really can't stand those two! But now Sakura is Shade's best friend and I have a plan for Ino in the future… my plans don't usually work out…**

**So, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this, I was having problems writing… but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! **

**kishe- OMF I'm sorry it took me so long… I was hoping to have it up sooner than this!**

**MrAzazael- I'm glad you liked it! Ugh, and I'm so sorry for the weird time skips… the think I was using to signal passing time didn't copy over, and I didn't realize that it didn't work :/**

**I really hope you all like it and I would greatly appreciate it if you would review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Training? _Shade laughed as she followed her friend from the rooftops. Her brother wouldn't send her out to do something like this for training. There had to be a reason for it. _Maybe he secretly loves Sakura. He'd be lost if anything happened to her and he sent me out because he'd look like a huge creep if he followed her home. _Shade shook her head. She couldn't see her brother liking anyone, especially Sakura. _He probably just wanted me out of the house so he can read his perverted book. _Shade shook her head. No matter what way she looked at it, her brother was a pervert. She just hoped it wasn't hereditary.

"Found you!" Shade mumbled when she caught up to Sakura. They were a few blocks from Kakashi's house and the street was relatively empty, only a few people were still out and they appeared to be heading home. She followed her friend quietly, trying to figure out why her brother would send her to follow Sakura while staying hidden. She didn't even know any jutsu! What was she supposed to do if something actually happened?!

Sakura slowed down, listening to the things around her. She felt like someone was watching her. There was someone following her, she just knew it. But, when she turned around to see who it was, she couldn't see anyone. She was completely alone; no one was outside anymore.

When she turned around, Shade did the only thing she had time to do. She dropped down into an alley. Now, she didn't go all the way to the ground, she was holding herself up by pushing against the wall on either side of her. Since it wasn't an overly wide alley, it was easy to do. She let herself slip down just enough to hide from Sakura's view, not noticing the man several feet beneath her.

"Come here, girl." Shade heard the man say from below her. Someone had stepped out of the alley and was quickly approaching Sakura.

_Oh no… _Shade pulled herself up, only to slip when she was almost on the roof. She managed to grab onto the ledge and stop her descent, but she sprained her wrist in the process. _Shit…_ she struggled to pull herself up with only one arm. Once she was safely on the roof, she looked for Sakura.

The man was holding the pink haired girl. He had one arm around her waist and another was under her chin. "Why don't you let me walk you home? It's dangerous at night. I could protect you."

"Umm, no that's…" Sakura's eye twitched. "I'd rather not. I think I can take care of myself."

The man smirked down at her and tightened his grip. Sakura pushed against him but she couldn't get away. "I'm not so sure about that."

_I have to do something! _Shade was freaking out on the roof. She needed to help her friend, but she couldn't let Sakura see her. If she was caught, she Kakashi wouldn't give her money. _What should I do? What should I do?!_ _I could throw a rock, but they would wonder where it came from. Sakura's smart, she would be able to figure it out…_

Shade froze when she heard something chitter from behind her. She turned to see a squirrel sitting on the peak. It was staring at her. Shade slowly smiled and lunged at the small creature, grabbing it before it could get away from her. When she had it, she turned and threw it at the man. It hit his face and started running around his head and shoulders. Sakura used the distraction to punch the man in the face and run away.

_It worked!_ Shade almost jumped up, forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding. _Oh Sakura… where did you go? _Shade looked for the girl, but she found her just in time to see her walk into her house. When she turned around to go back home, she nearly fell off of the roof.

Sasuke was crouching on the roof behind Shade. She fell back so she was sitting on the roof. "Sasuke… what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he smirked at her.

"You probably want to know what I'm doing… don't you?" Shade stood up and dusted herself off. If she was going to explain this to him, she wasn't going to do it where Sakura could see her.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't really care what you were doing or why you were doing it."

"Then why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you."

"So you were following Sakura?"

"Well, no… I saw you following her and I wanted to see how good you are," he chuckled, "you really suck."

"Well I think I did pretty well for someone with no ninja training!"

"You've been trained. The thing you did with the tree today proves that."

"Whatever. She still didn't notice I was there." Shade jumped off of the roof and walked away from the boy. If he wasn't going to do anything, she wasn't going to stay there. She heard him jump down and follow her. "How did you see me? No one was out."

"I was going somewhere and following you seemed like it would be more interesting."

"So you WERE following me!"

Sasuke shrugged. "What was with the squirrel?"

"Fine, just change the subject then." She turned and smiled at him. When she saw how far back he was, she slowed down so she was walking beside him. "I needed to do something to help her get away from the man."

Sasuke shrugged and rolled his eyes. "You're almost as bad as Naruto."

"Thank you," Shade smiled. Sure, Naruto had almost killed her, sure he was the worst in the class, but he seemed like he would be funny.

"That wasn't a compliment," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So where were you going when you saw me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "There's a party. It was Naruto's idea and he wanted me to go. I wasn't actually going to; I just wanted to see how many people actually showed up."

"Does that mean Naruto lives around here?"

"No, but you do."

"What..?" Shade was confused. But, when she turned the corner and saw her house, her questions were answered. All of the lights were on and there was a large group of people inside. Shade stopped in the front yard. "Why are there people in my house…?"

"Shade!" Naruto yelled when he saw her standing there with Sasuke. He started running toward her but Sakura got there first.

"Naruto! Back off!" Sakura pushed him away from the girl. "I'll explain!"

"But it was my idea!" The blonde boy whined. Even though he wasn't the one who got to do much of the talking, he still followed the two girls closely.

Sakura started to explain what was going on. "Naruto had an idea, and it actually wasn't terrible. He thought that we should throw you a party. Since you're new, no one knows you and you don't know any of the other ninja. He thought that we-"

"I had the great idea of throwing you a welcome home party! It was the best and most fun way to get you to meet people!" Naruto interjected.

"But I thought I followed you home," Shade looked at Sakura.

"That's where Sasuke came in. We had to get you out of the house so we could set up the party. So, Kakashi sensei got you to follow me. We had Sasuke waiting to walk back with you. That way I could get here before you did!"

"You mean… Kakashi isn't a pervert?"

"No," Sasuke smirked, "I'm pretty sure he's still a pervert."

Kakashi walked up behind them. "I'm not a pervert."

Shade grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him down so she could pat his head. "Whatever you say, big brother."

"Well let's go meet people!" Sakura and Naruto each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into the crowd.

**So here's chapter 5! Sorry it took so long but I just really couldn't get into this chapter. Oh well, things will start picking up in the next chapter! YAY!**

**MrAzazael- I'm glad you like it, and I do plan to continue until it's done. Things will start picking up, but I didn't want to throw her into a mission right away. I wanted to have her meet people (because I'd forget to do it later and I can really see Naruto trying to throw a party like this) and have a few days to adjust to life in the village. In the next chapter or the one after she should have a mission… she might even get to meet Zabuza! He's just so awesome! And then we'll really get to see what Shade can do.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
